Katrina Swan
by amethystlovely
Summary: Katrina Swan is Bella's long lost aunt. But she is also one of the oldest vampires and one of the few who's futures are lost. She knows eveything that will happen and is suppose to happen. *Please read and review.Take it easy its my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi okay this is my first fan fiction so take it easy. So this takes place about a year after new moon sort of when Rennesme is suppose to exist. Nessie and Jacob do not imprint just to let you know that right now. So enjoy and please review. Thanks. **

**Chapter One**

**I was lounging in my hotel room when the call came. I blurred over to the phone invisible to the human eye. **

"**What?" I say and sit down. I was getting annoyed with Jeremy asking me if I wanted to go on hunts with him. I needed to relax. **

"**Is this Katrina?" I didn't recognize the voice. It sounded like a human male about mid 50's. **

"**Who is this?" Not answering the question and throwing my things into my pink and black Roxy Duffel Bag. It made me uncomfortable for people I don't know to have my number. Jeremy was going to get hell for this if he had anything to do with it. **

"**Well I'm Billy Black I found this number in a desk. Um. Do you know someone named Charlie Swan?" He asks his voice going soft. I went still. I hadn't heard that name for quite a while. He continued, not waiting for my answer.**

"**Well I'm afraid to have to be the person to say this but Charlie died a week ago heart attack the funeral is tomorrow. I'm sorry it too-."**

"**Thank you Billy. I will try my hardest to be there." I said and hung up before I could get a answer. I was packed and out the door in two minutes and on the phone with Jeremy in three.**

"**Hello?" Jeremy said. I could here loud music in the back ground. And realized where he was.**

"**Jeremy its two in the afternoon. What are you doing at a club?"**

"**Buddies bachelor party." He said. I could tell he was lieing but decided to let it go. Some things are better left unsaid with Jeremy.**

"**Well I just called to tell you that I'm leaving San Francisco. I'm going away for a while so don't freak out." I said. Jogging to my car, that was parked in a underground parking, and throwing my bags into the backseat. I have a black Porsche 911 turbo. Jeremy got it for me. **

"**Trina last time I heard you talk like this I had to go to Phoenix and stop you from getting into a middle of a fight over a human with a tracker." I winced at that memory.**

"**I'll be fine. I'm not doing anything that reckless."**

"**I really have to object to this."**

"**Object all you want but I am still going. And don't even try to track me. Last time you did that you ended up in front of the Eiffel tower while I was just in L.A.." I said and shook my head and started to get onto the freeway. I should be there by this afternoon if I don't stop. **

"**Fine. I'll expect a call from you in a couple of days or else I'm getting the guys and going after you."**

"**Okay fine." I said.**

"**Bye Trina." I shut the phone without saying bye. I never say bye anymore. It feels like if I say it I'll never see that person I'm talking to again. I turned my ipod on and turned on Breaking Benjamin to my favorite song of theirs "I Will Not Bow". It was going to be a while before I got to Forks, Washington.**

**Oka****y so I know the chapters are sort of short but don't worry I'll put up five chapters at a time so you have a lot to read. But what did you think hit or miss? Please Review so I can see what to make better and what to take out. Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

Okay ch 2 yay! I'm super excited for you to see this one. Don't worry the real drama will start soon.

Chapter 2

I got there at midnight though it would have taken a normal human two days. I pulled up to a cheap motel and by the looks of it. It was the only one in this small little town. I don't even think you can call this a motel because there was just a small little building that had about eight rooms and where you checked in looked like someone's house maybe.

When I walked in I was correct. The lobby looked like a living room. Though someone put a counter in front of the deadbolt door to make it a little more official. There was a Christmas tree in the corner a fireplace and some chairs and a few books. Nothing fancy it actually looked quite cozy. I put my blue contacts making my eyes a nice shade of green. No one was in here so I rang the bell and tapped my fingers against the counter impatiently.

I heard the TV in the other room go mute and I rang the bell again. I heard a bit of shoving and footsteps coming. The door flew opened and two boys about eighteen looked at me. Their hearts sped up a little once they saw me. I let them gawk at me for a little bit. I get a kick out of it when humans squirm around me. I have black glossy hair that are ringlets that fall to my waist. I'm about 5'1". I'm wearing black skinny jeans with black stilleto boots on and a purple tank top from H&M. With a bomber jacket over me even though it wasn't needed. I got a bit board after a while and spoke up.

"Um. Can I get a room?" I asked they both had to shake their heads out of their daze and the slightly shorter one with baby blue eyes and blonde hair spoke up first.

"Yes of course what can I get you?" He said he went over to the computer and sat down and started to enter a few codes. Though I don't know the boy's name I feel annoyed by his presence. Odd. I usually got along great with humans.

"Just one room for tonight." I said and pulled out my wallet from my black channel purse. He told me the price and I paid and got the keys. Just as I was about to turn to go the tall one by the door spoke up.

"So if you don't mind me asking what are you up to here. It's a small town and if you were visiting I'm sure we would have known by now." The one by the computer looked up sharply at his friend.

"Actually I do mind you asking. Have a nice night." I said and walked out of the door. I heard a few chuckles and someone throw something across the room. I heard a big thump and probably a mom, scream.

"Tyler! Mike! If you two knocked over that Christmas tree again so help me god."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I smirked at the mothers threats and parked my car in front of my room. I grabbed my things and walked in and put my bags down and locked the door. It was small and had a nice canopy bed, a dresser in front of it with a TV on top of it and a desk next to the night stand by the bed. I didn't even check the bathroom because I knew I didn't need it.

I unpacked my things and climbed into the bed and tapped into the humans sleep patterns that was across the parking lot from me. It was one of the few perks with this power.

I woke up when the buzzing on my phone told me I should start getting ready for the funeral. I put on a black marled sweater dress, black leggings and black high heel booties and a long pea coat that went to my knees. I grabbed my purse and went to my car.

I looked at the newspaper last night that was on the desk and I read that Charlie was the towns police chief and his funeral was at ten. I quickly found the cemetery's location in the address book and found the directions online. I wasn't going to stay long just go up to the casket say goodbye and leave. No chatting no socializing, just leave. Like I did for the others.

I parked in the parking lot by the grave and saw people a little ways away. That's probably where I needed to go. I got out quickly and grabbed the black rose from the passenger seat. I walked and no one turned to look at me. The sermon was over and everyone was crowded around the remaining of his family. While everyone was distracted I made my move.

I went up to the casket and put the rose in there and looked at him. His brown curly hair had a few grays in. He gained a little bit of weight from the last time I saw him. Though that was bound to happened. He had some frown lines on him but other than that he looked the same.

"I'm sorry this happened to you. I hope it wasn't painful. Hopefully I'll see you again one day." I pecked his forehead and stood up.

I turned around and saw that everyone was gone except a few people. There were eight of them. Three of them had a little bit of frustration and confusion in their eyes. The other four had a little bit of confusion too but they were focused on something else.

I looked over and saw Bella. She was Charlie's daughter. She was practically a spitting image of Charlie she did have some red in her hair from Renne though. Her eyes were red and puffy. She was whimpering a little and was fidgeting with her hands and looking down at her feet. I took a step toward my car and her eyes flashed up to mine. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown.

That's when it hit me. When I saw, felt, and heard. I saw wedding bells with her and the boy sitting next to her. I felt all the grief and some confusion and I could hear their questions they were not voiceing. I pulled out of the trance and took a step back.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss. I'll just be leaving." I said I turned around and was planning on running as normal as I could and get out of this town. When of course someone was behind me. Behind me was a man in a wheel chair with a tall guy standing behind him that looked around twenty-seven. But there was something to him that was a bit off. I shook my head trying to get a grip on myself. The man in the wheel chair talked.

"You wouldn't happen to be Katrina would you"

"I'm sorry you have me confused with someone else." This man had to be the one on the phone with me. I could recognize his voice.

"No I don't. You are her I can recognize your voice." He said. I looked deep into his eyes and saw black. The same black as the others. Before I could even stop myself I blurted.

"Ephrime?" I asked. I took a step forward but then the guy that was behind him was in front of him. Blocking me from him. I heard a few snarls from behind me.

"What did you say?" He looked into my eyes and I saw the same black. The old dreams came back before I was human.

"How do you know him?" He hissed at me. I started to shiver. Because the dreams were so real now. I shook my head and looked to the side of me and saw that there were only chairs and my car was there. I looked back at him and he must have known. Without thinking I leaped over the chairs and landed quietly. Something hard and stone landed on me just as I landed it turned me to face it and I saw the big one that was with Bella starring down at me. My dreams came back to me again and I remember his name.

"Get off of me Emmet!" I screamed and pushed him off. He landed on his back about three feet from me. I quickly stood up and brushed myself off. I looked up into their eyes again. And remember all the stories that my captives told me and I dreamt of, The ones I tried my hardest to block but kept coming back. I remember all of their names now. The one I threw was Emmet and the blonde that was crouching and hissing at me was Rosalie. The pixie like one was Alice and the big broad muscular male in front of her was Jasper. Carlisle and Esme were standing there shocked. Edward was in front of Bella.

I looked up and, before I could move the one that was yelling at me was slamming me into the grass. I tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge.

"Get off of me now!" I screamed.

"Not until you tell us who and what you are!" He snarled at me. I went completely still and closed my eyes hoping this would work. He started to loosen his grip on me. Once it was loose enough I kicked him off of me and he landed right next to Emmet.

I sat up breathing hard. I dusted myself off. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to hunt and I can't fight them off anymore. I might as well. Carlisle started to walk towards me.

"Don't I'll talk just please. I'm to old for this. I don't think I can take another one of you landing on top of me." I said. I laid back down and looked up at the sky. Trying to calm my breathing. I could hear someone attempt to walk towards me.

"Don't mom." I could hear Emmet.

"Emmet she isn't going to hurt me. And I can take care of myself." She started to walk towards me again. She sat down next to me. My breathing was under control now. I sat up and leaned on my hands.

"Who are you?" she asked me. She was simply asking out of curiosity and not demanding like the others. I could feel the love coming off of her. She had a heart shaped face and gold eyes and caramel hair that was in curls around her face she was wearing a simple black dress with a silver necklace with a stone heart at the end of it. Everything about her reminded me of a mother.

"Katrina. Katrina Swan." I said.

"What!" Bella screeched.

Read and Review please! Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

READ THIS COMMENT! IMPORTANT! I know I said in chapter 1 that this takes place after new moon but it really takes place only three months after new moon. Sorry :p hehe. Okay Enjoy! Lia calm down don't hyperventilate when you read this. Love you sister!

**Chapter Four**

"**I'm sorry dear did you say Swan?" Esme asked. I nodded my head. Bella was squirming in Edward's arms now because she wanted to come and see me and get a better look. My power was starting to kick back in and I could hear Edward's thoughts. He wasn't sure if I was safe or not. That if under my contacts my eyes are red or gold. I quickly snapped at him.**

"**She's my niece you overprotecting idiot! I would never hurt her." Bella went still and everyone was looking back and forth now trying to find similarities and differences. We sat there in complete silence for about a minute when Emmet had to break the silence.**

"**No your not. You're to young." He said I snapped my head at him. I stood straight up then and Edward pulled Bella closer to him.**

"**Emmet I know that you've only been a vampire for a few decades but you should know by now that with our kind looks are very deceiving." Emmet just smiled at my me.**

"**Maybe you would like to come to our house and we could talk about this." Carlisle said. His presence was calm a bit like Jaspers but not as overpowering.**

"**No thank you. I wasn't even suppose to let you see me. I think I'll just leave." **

"**No!" Bella yelled and then somehow got out of Edwards arms and slammed into me with a hug. I was about a inch shorter than her. She was very warm and didn't seem weird out by my coldness. She was still holding onto me I didn't know what to do. So I hug her back awkwardly.**

"**Um. Well if you insist I guess I can come." She pulled away and she had a big smile on her face. There were tear tracks on her pale face and the rims of her eyes were starting to clear up. I could hear Edward getting more and more worried by the minute. **

"**Okay Edward. Calm down I'm not going to eat her. Bella I think you should go back to Edward he's, getting a little uneasy." **

"**Edward calm down she's my aunt. There's a higher chance that Carlisle would bite me before she did." Bella said he just rolled his eyes at her. **

"**Bella you can't possibly know that for sure." Jake said. Bella whipped her head to face him.**

"**Yes she is. She's wearing the same ring that I'm wearing right now see!" She took both of our hands and you could see the identical rings. They both have a pearl with a silver band. Alice danced forward and started to examine them with Jasper right behind her.**

"**They're identical Jake." Her bell voice said to him. Everyone was around Bella and I in a flash with the exception of Billy who was now smirking. I wasn't very comforted by how close they were. Apparently Rose didn't either.**

"**Jake can you take a step back you smell." She said and covered her nose with her sleeve.**

"**So do you. At least you only have to deal with one when I get the pleasure of dealing with seven." He said and shook his head.**

"**Don't you mean eight?" Jasper said.**

"**No. I only smell seven." He quickly looked up to me I turned my head away.**

"**Why is that?" Jake asked. **

"**I'll explain at the house." I took my hand out of Alice's hand and started to back up.**

"**But don't you need directions?" Bella asked.**

"**Hardly. All I have to do is follow your little clan's smell and I'll be there. I'll see you in a few minutes. Promise." Her face became a little worried.**

"**Don't worry I don't break my promises. I'll probably be there before you get there." I said. She relaxed a bit and I turned back around. Wondering how the hell I was going to get myself out of this one.**

**As promised I was at the house before any of them. Thanks to my high speed. They had taken Emmet's jeep so they couldn't go quite as fast. Jake had to take Billy home return the car he borrowed and then, run back here I guess.**

**I parked my car in front of their large white mansion. I got out and sat on the hood. My captives were right they did shy away from humans as much as possible. Though now with Edward's and Bella's situation they had to warm up to it. I was trying to figure out how I was going to get the grass stain out of my jacket when the jeep pulled in. **

**I was off the hood at once and Bella was walking over to me excitingly with Edward right behind her. He was very protective of her. That would be great for the future though. Alice got to me first though and saw the grass stain. She turned around quickly and went and smacked Emmet on the arm.**

"**Ow! Alice. What the hell!" He said and rubbed his arm.**

"**Well you and Jake destroyed a perfectly nice outfit for no apparent reason. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find the perfect jacket Emmet! Do you?!" She had her hands on her hips and was staring up at her huge brother. With no fear what so ever that he would tackle her. She went still and then turned around and had a huge smile on her face. Her eyes twinkling. I let my power work real quick and looked into the little pixies mind. She was trying to figure what size I was and if we should go to New York or L.A. for my makeover. Dear god I had to stop this monstrosity.**

"**No Alice. I barely had enough patience to get this. I'll be fine. I have plenty more of clothes back at my room. There isn't any need to go overboard." I said. Her smile turned down a little and was at my side pulling me by the hand up the stairs as she talked.**

"**I most certainly have to. My brother did that to you and I have to fix it. Maybe not right now but later definitely." She said. She pushed me into a white leather chair and sat down by the arm of the chair where Jasper was. Trying to plot her ways no doubt about the awful shopping date. The others were in now. Bella and Edward were at the center of the white couch. Rosalie was sitting to Bella's left with Emmet sitting on the arm of the chair. Edward had his arm around Bella's waist to his right was Carlisle sitting in the other white leather seat next to the couch and Esme on the other chair next to Emmet. They all looked expectantly to me so I guess I was suppose to start. Jake walked in then and sat in the leather seat that was about four feet to the right of where I was standing looking at some pictures of them so I guess I was suppose to begin.**

"**Well I guess I should start at the beginning. My parents had me when they were just seventeen. The doctor though told them at birth that I died. I was really kidnapped by some other vampires. They raised me to fight and to kill anything they wanted. I was sixteen when they changed me. I was with them for only a year after that when Jeremy saved me. He got me out and the only request for me from him was to hunt with him for ten years. I finished the ten years awhile ago. **

"**We didn't kill the humans. We just found the ones who got away with things and turned them in to the police. Sometimes we would watch over the alleys and sometimes over humans and making sure they were safe. We would kill the vampires who tried anything. The humans never saw them though, didn't know that they were being hunted.**

"**I stayed with him until about a year ago and left. Though I still hunt only by myself now. He sends money makes sure I'm okay and tells me where to go and who to watch for. I stopped about three months ago. In need of a break from the killing. I got a call yesterday morning though from Billy he said he found my number in Charlie's desk. I don't know how Charlie had my number he never contacted me. No members of the Swan family ever has. **

"**I do have some suspicions it was Jeremy. He always tried to get me to go to them. But what was I to say. That vampires stole me but I got away and now we can be together? No I wouldn't put them in the path of the horrible vultori." Bella flinched at the name. I read Edwards thoughts. How he was going to kill himself but Bella stopped him…**

"**Don't worry Edward it was bound to happen. Especially that little fiasco in Phoenix. I knew I should have stepped in. Maybe Bella would have gotten a few extra years of humanity." I said. **

"**What do you mean Phoenix?" Alice asked.**

"**Well word travels fast when a group of seven vampires are defending a human against a tracker. Some were going to help the tracker but Jeremy and I stopped them." I shook my head and chuckled at a picture of Bella and Alice on a shopping date. Bella looked tired sitting in a chair and Alice was jumping up and down blurry. I read Edwards thoughts, how the vultori thought of the time. I sighed and went to look at the next picture not bothering to look back at him.**

"**Edward it doesn't matter when they come for Bella. One way or another she will become a vampire. The question is whether she stays with you or if Aro makes her join the vultori. Every plain I've heard of and been on involves her becoming a vampire when the supernatural world exists." I leaned back.**

"**What do you mean plains?" Edward asked. I sighed I was going to get so much grief for this.**

"**Other scenarios basically. Though when you are all only humans you all somehow are linked together. You all are in love, go to school, age, have kids. Then grow old and die together." I turned around and looked at them. Rosalie was looking down at her hands and Emmet was rubbing her back. She really wanted children.**

"**You all are always together somehow. It's a unique thing. You never see it." I turned back around and was looking at a big family picture in the center and continued to talk.**

"**But for the worlds with the supernatural. Bella is a vampire. Always. You might as well get it through your head now Edward. What doesn't always happen is you two being together." Bella went still.**

"**What do you mean not being together?" Bella asked. I didn't look at her.**

"**Well when Edward doesn't put on his big boy pants and changes you. You get turned by the Vultori or something far worse."**

"**What's worse than the Vultori?" Emmet asked.**

"**People like me who know about all of this. Once I bite you, your future is lost your suppose to watch over your family and make sure that they can avoid the supernatural as much as possible. It's been easy until you Bella." I said and looked at a picture of Carlisle and Esme on a white porch swing together with Alice sitting across their laps.**

"**You speak as if you don't care that this is happening." Carlisle says. I look at him and smirk.**

"**When your nine hundred years old Carlisle you tend to get used to things." I say and look back at the pictures. It was dead silent the only sound was Jake and Bella's hearts going.**

"**Nine hundred?" Rosalie said. I looked back at her and shrugged and turned back trying to memorize each picture as much as I could.**

"**Well to be exact nine hundred and twenty two but honestly I only care about century marks now." I said and turned back. There was a picture of Jake's pack at the beach they were all smiling big, I picked it up to get a better view. A vision hit me and I gasped and held onto the mantle for support. Someone made a move to me but I put a hand out to them. Waiting it to pass. I continued to look at the pictures.**

"**Your pack is starting to look for you now Jake. They kind of caught my scent they should be calling Bella's cell in two minutes." I said and smiled and sat down now done with the pictures.**

"**Excuse me how can you see the dogs but I can't?" Alice asks annoyed.**

"**Easy your power plus my power means I can see anything I want. They come only when I need it though or when I touch something that I might want to see." I said Bella's phone started to ring Edwards lullaby for her. She looked at me and I nodded in encouragement to her.**

"**Hello?" She asked.**

"**Hey Bella how you holding up?" Seth asked from the other line. Everyone could hear him.**

"**I'm fine." She said a little acid going into her voice but no one seemed to notice except Edward. He looked at me and saw that I noticed that as well.**

"**Good. Anyways is Jake there?" Bella looked up at me I was looking out the window looking at the rain now. It always looked and sounded different wherever I go.**

"**Yeah Seth he's right here." She handed the phone to him and we waited for him to finish his conversation. Though when Sam got on the phone he had to excuse himself.**

"**How do you know all of this?" Jasper asked. I continued to look outside and talk.**

"**My power. Whenever I'm in the room with someone that has one I have it also but when they leave I don't have that power. It's exhausting sometimes. That's why I hunt more often that others. You may have a difficult time trying to use your power on me though. Most of the time you can't. Sadly the power I have also makes me tired and I have to sleep but only can when there's a human in a ten mile radius."**

"**So that's why I can't see the shopping date clearly." Alice mused.**

"**Okay I'm still wondering how she knew all of our names." Jacob said returning now and handing Bella her phone back.**

"**Well my captives found out about the treaty that was made between you guys. They told me about it and had me dream of you guys. Though I don't know how I remember Alice and Jasper. You weren't with Carlisle then."**

"**We didn't even know each other back then. Carlisle wasn't even a vampire then." Edward said.**

"**Doesn't matter they can look into the future and see what they want to see. Your family is a large group of vampires and you had adapted a new way of life. They were curious."**

"**That is why you thought Billy was Ephrime?" Jacob said.**

"**Yes the eyes never really change." I said. **

"**Why didn't you come back sooner?" Bella asked the chatter stopped and I looked back at her. Tears threatening to spill over in her eyes. I plopped back down in my seat.**

"**I was held against my will until I was sixteen and the first ten years of my existence wasn't anything I wanted anyone to see. I didn't bother to check up on you until you moved to Forks. I started to watch you better seeing as how there were vampires here. Though when you started to be with Edward. I knew that somehow he would make sure you were safe. So I backed off. I was hardly expecting the incident with James." I hissed after his name.**

"**I dismissed it though seeing how Edward took care of you after that. Though the little incident last year when he left. I saw you with Jacob and left knowing one way or another you were going to be protected. I haven't checked in until now." I shook my head. I leaned forward and looked deep into her eyes.**

"**Bella when Edward left it was like someone died. You never got out of the house. Never really smiled. Now that someone has actually has died. You cannot let yourself slip into that again. Do you understand me?" I asked.**

"**Yes." She said in a small voice. **

"**Good." I stood up and she moved her eyes up with me.**

"**Now if you will excuse me for a minute I think I have some explaining to do to Jeremy." I said. I started to walk to the door but Esme stopped me.**

"**Dear if you really want some privacy you might get it in the back across the lake. We can't hear from there." She said and smiled kindly up at me. I nodded. **

"**Thank you." I nodded and was out the door and across the lake in a minute. I sat on a huge boulder and dialed.**

"**Hello?" **

"**Hey Jeremy." I said.**


	5. Chapter 5

**UMMM. I KNOW I MADE SOME MISTAKES THE LAST CHAPTER BUT MY SISTER I MEAN BETA'S EMAIL WASN'T WORKING SO SHE COULDN'T FIX MY GRAMMAR AND UMM. SO SORRY. (NERVOUS LAUGH) ENJOY!**

**Chapter Five**

**I explained to Jeremy the incident and he responded the exact way I didn't want him to.**

"**I'm coming down." He said. I could hear him starting to move.**

"**Don't you dare Jeremy! If you come down here and come anywhere near Bella-"**

"**You'll what? Kill me? I'm pretty sure that I could take you." He laughed.**

"**No. But there are others who would love to take you down Jeremy." I said letting acid come into my voice. His laugh came short.**

"**You wouldn't." He said.**

"**Do not ever doubt at what I am capable of when it comes to the only little bit of a family I have left. I thank you for all of your services. I have done more than what you have requested." I said. It was quiet for a second.**

"**So this is your goodbye?" He said. He was fully aware of how I felt of saying goodbye. And hearing his voice go soft. Made my still heart want to break.**

"**Goodbye Jeremy." I hung up without hearing what he had to say. I leaned back onto the boulder. I couldn't know Bella and still be in contact of what I used to do. Even though I was on the right side. I heard a crack coming from ahead and shot my head up.**

**He stopped in mid-step, taking in my appearance. When I felt my contacts burn from the venom in my eyes. His eyes went big for a second then turned back to normal.**

"**What surprised that they're not a bloody red?" I said. I wiped my face and hoped off the boulder. He pulled out of his trance. He broke into a cocky grin.**

"**You know you're a lot sassier than Bella." He says.**

"**Well I've heard that family members are different sometimes." I say and smile back. I sat up more and moved over. He came and sat next to me.**

"**You okay?" He asked. He still had a smile on his face but more gentle.**

"**Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" I say and smiled.**

"**Well you kind of looked a little upset." He said. I could feel the heat coming off of him.**

"**Well…" I looked up at him. Trying to figure out if it was okay to talk to him. As if he read my mind. **

"**It's okay to tell me you know." He said.**

"**Do you remember that guy I talked about Jeremy?" I ask. He nods. "Well I told him that I wouldn't hunt anymore. I don't want to still be involved in that life if I'm going to be around Bella now."**

"**Why not? You were saving people." He asked.**

"**We were. But it's the fact that they were humans at one time, we sometimes offered the chance for one to become a 'vegetarian' but they never accepted." I said looking down at my hands.**

"**We'll you can't blame yourself for them saying no. They made their decision and you made yours." I looked up from my hands.**

"**Thanks Jake." I said. **

"**Was there something else that was bothering you?" He asked.**

"**Well… He wanted to come down here but I told him no. I think that maybe he slipped a couple times, and I don't want him near Bella."**

"**Yeah especially when she smells better than others."**

"**Come again." This took me by surprise she didn't smell different to me in fact she wasn't very appetizing to me.**

"**Well, that's what the others say. You don't smell her in that way?" He asked.**

"**No. She doesn't really appeal to me I guess it may have to do with the fact that we're family." I say.**

"**That's weird." He says. My phone starts to buzz telling me I got a text. From Jeremy. Lovely.**

_**I'm here.**_

**I jumped off of the rock. **

"**Katrina what's wrong?" Jake sounded alarmed.**

"**He's here." I say and start running.**

**MUHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHA (COUGH ATTACK WEEZING OKAY NOW) HEHE THAT WAS A FUN CHAPTER TO WRITE! PATIENCE LIA YOUR TIME IN THE STORY WILL COME ****J LOVE YOU**


	6. Chapter 6

_**HEHEHEHEHEHEHE I forgot to say I don't own twilight and the only real characters I own right now is Katrina and Jeremy. HEHE Enjoy! **_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**I wasted no time waiting for Jake to get it. I leaped over the lake and landed at the other end. Running so fast that when I came up to Bella she squeaked. She was sitting on the couch cuddled next to Edward in the living room.**_

"_**Shh! Edward hide her somewhere. Don't come out till I tell you." Once he saw the alarm in my eyes. He scooped her up and was gone in a second.**_

"_**What is it?" Emmet asked with his arm around Rosalie. I walked over to the window and looked behind the shades.**_

"_**Where is everyone?" I asked**_

"_**Hunting. What is it Katrina?" Rosalie said. They were by my side now looking out the window as was Jake.**_

"_**Jeremy, he's coming here. I don't want him around Bella he tends to…slip his eating habits once in a while." I say. I could hear his motorcycle coming off of the freeway.**_

"_**Dammit! Stay in here he'll attack if he sees all of you." I say. I take my jacket off and put it on the couch not risking it getting totaled As I'm closing the door he's parking next to my car. He turns around and smiles a devilish smile. He has blood red cropped hair about 6'1" and his eyes were piercing blood red.**_

"_**Hey Trina." He says. I jump from the second story door and land right in front of him. I take a chance and push him. Moving him about five steps away from me. He smiles even more.**_

"_**Don't you dare hey Trina me you bloody liar. As long as your eyes are that color you are no longer part of my life. Blood red Jeremy really? I would maybe understand if you haven't hunted and have to bite but this is unacceptable." I say. He leans against his bike and smirks up at me.**_

"_**Gee thanks mother." He says and crosses his arms.**_

"_**Get the hell away from here. Get on your bike get on the freeway and leave this town and state and don't ever try to-" I was caught off because he ran so fast he had his hand around my neck and me on the hood of my car in a second.**_

"_**Don't forget who you're talking to Katrina. I gave you everything you have right now if it weren't for me you would still be training to kill." He said. I hope Jasper was getting close now. Alice should at least have a feeling this was coming.**_

"_**I would rather be there than be anywhere near you right now." I said. He wrapped his hand tighter around my neck.**_

"_**Careful what you say Katrina you may just get what your asking for." He went in to bite me but Jasper thank god got close enough. I put my hand on his face for more effect I was barely starting to feel the heat right now. He let go just as quick as he got me and backed away from me like I burnt him. He was bending over now clenching his stomach. I got off of the hood and straightened myself.**_

"_**You haven't been around me lately dear Jeremy. My powers are much stronger than what you're used to. That pain in there will get worse if you don't get out of here by the time of the source is standing next to me." I said. He thought about it for a second.**_

"_**Fine." He said. He straightened up and was walking to his bike when he started to come at me again. Something stepped in his path and he stopped. Jake was standing in front of me, his hands trembling.**_

"_**She said to leave. Now." He growled at Jeremy and Jeremy flinched a little. He got the idea. **_

"_**Hiding behind mutts now Katrina. How pathetic." He sniffed at Jacob. "Especially a pup. This isn't over Katrina." He said. He got on his bike and rode out of the drive way. I sat on the car hood exhausted. Jake looked at me.**_

"_**You know I really hope that was just for dramatic effect and he didn't really mean it." Jake said and sat next to me on the car. I still hadn't mustered up the strength to walk away yet. Emmet and Rosalie were in front of me at once.**_

"_**Why did Jake get to come out but I didn't?" Emmet said and pouted.**_

"_**I didn't ask him to he just came." I got off the hood and walked upstairs where I knew that I had some explaining to do with Bella.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated. It's been a crazy time lately. What with the holidays and everything. Hope you all had a great Christmas! : )**

**Chapter Seven**

**"Oh Katrina are you alright?" She said. She slammed into me with a hug once again. I was barely in the doorway. Edward was behind her with a slight scowl on his face.**

_**He really is coming back Katrina. Not alone either. He seems to have a little crush on you if I'm not mistaken.**_

**"Perfect." I whisper low enough for only him to hear.**

**"Bella I'm fine, he just grabbed my neck. Didn't do any damage see." I said and showed her my neck. Her eyes went big.**

**"He grabbed your neck?" She said she felt even more worked up.**

**"I'm guessing now that you hid her in a closet or something." I said to Edward.**

**"Pantry." He said and pulled on his collar a little bit.**

**"Nice." I say.**

**"I can't believe that he did that to you isn't he the one that rescued you?" She asks.**

**"He is but that was a while ago Bella. That affection he had for me is almost gone now. He's changed over the years." I said and sighed. This was going to be more difficult than I thought.**

**Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme came in through the back door then. Alice danced to me and grabbed me into a hug. This is the most affection I've gotten for a while in one day.**

**"Katrina! Did the red head hurt you??" She asked her bell like voice had worry in it she took a step back to see me. She was looking at my neck there was a bit of a bruise but Bella couldn't see so it wasn't that bad. I shook my head at her and she got it.**

**"What are you shaking her head at for?" Bella asked. Dammit I forgot how observant she was of everything.**

**"Nothing." I said.**

**"Liar." She said at me. I smirked at her. I'm a bit of a bad liar when it's as trivial as this. I pulled her to the couch because her heart beat was speeding up a bit.**

**"I just have a bit of a bruise it'll be gone in a bit." I said. My phone went off this time it was a reminder that I only had my room for another hour. I looked at my clock and it was almost three.**

**"What is it?" Bella asked.**

**"I just have to go and tell those obnoxious boys that I need the room for a bit more." I said, Edward was smirking at my comment.**

**"You wouldn't happen to be talking about Mike Newton and Tyler would you?" He asked and smiled crookedly. I chuckled.**

**"I suppose, the name of the motel is Newton." I said and rose.**

**"Katrina you can't stay at the same motel anymore." Emmet said.**

**"Why not?" I ask**

**"Can't Jeremy track you there?" Crap.**

**"Your right. But I'll just go to a different motel." I said and shrugged into my coat.**

**"Umm…Trina there isn't another motel here." Alice said. I paused with my hand in my pocket making sure I had my keys.**

**"You've got to be joking." I said.**

**"Oh you can stay here!" Alice said she was jumping up and down now and clapping her hands.**

**"Alice, sweetheart remember she needs to sleep she can't go across the country to New York to shop. Plus there isn't a spare room." Jasper said while wrapping his arms around her from behind in a hug. She stopped clapping and had a frustrated look on her face.**

**"Fine. But when you come back tomorrow we will go to New York you too Bella." Bella frowned at this.**

**"Alice we have school tomorrow." Bella said. With a smug smile on her face.**

**"School?" I asked and raised my eyebrows.**

**"Bella only has a month left of school." Edward said.**

**"Fine. Next weekend we'll go." Alice said excitingly, muttering to herself up the stairs about new designs and clothes, with Jasper right behind her. Her waved at me with a small smile.**

**"I suppose I can stay at a hotel outside the town." I said.**

**"The next town with a decent motel is Port Angeles. That's an hour away even with your driving." Edward said.**

**"Why can't she stay at Bella's place" Jacob said. It was dead quiet and everyone was looking at Bella. A wave of anxiety went through her she put on a smile though and nodded her head.**

**"Yeah great idea. Let me go get the key." She said. She ran up the stairs and Edward was right behind her. Rosalie whipped a pillow off the couch at Jacob. He caught it before it could hit him in the face.**

**"You stupid mutt." Rosalie growled at him.**

**"What? It isn't like I said for Bella to go there and have a sleep over with Katrina or something." Jake said and put the pillow back on the couch.**

**"Bella doesn't want to go back to her house?" I ask. They all looked away or looked down. Except for Jake of course.**

**"She doesn't want to go there because it reminds her of Charlie to much. She wants to sell it." Jake said. Bella came down the stairs muttering under her breath about Edward being a over protective fool. She walked up to me and handed me a silver key.**

**"Here it should open up the back door as well." She said.**

**"Bella I don't have to stay there." I said. She looked up at me and her chocolate brown eyes looked almost identical to my old ones.**

**"I'm okay with it. I actually prefer it." She says and smiles. She comes up to me and hugs me bye. Edward stiffens, Bella notices and was about to say something but I stopped her.**

**"It's okay Bella. I would be a little worried if he wasn't getting anxious and protective over you." I say. We said our goodbyes and Esme hugged me again and says that if I need anything to just call and she would be right over. So motherly.**

**I was just putting my key in the ignition when Jake knocked on my passenger window I lowered it down and leaned over.**

**"Is there something you need Jacob?" I ask and turn down the latest track of Muse.**

**"Yeah Sam wants to meet you right away… If you don't mind?" He tacked on the end of it when he saw my expression. I smiled and leaned back over.**

**"No I don't mind come on hop in." I say.**

**"You sure?" He asks.**

**"Don't be ridiculous Jake get in the car." I said and he got in and shut the door just as I was reversing out of the driveway. I was starting to feel the pleasant heat coming off of him when I was reversing.**

**"So. I'm guessing Sam is still the pack leader." I said and got on the freeway. Not going to fast.**

**"Who else would be?" Jacob asked. I raised my eyebrows at him and looked back at the road.**

**"You may be able to lie to Bella and everyone else and keep your thoughts away from that around Edward but not me sorry. One of the catches with this stupid power." I said and accelerated.**

**"You seem to be upset about that." Jacob said.**

**"When you know everyone's future Jake and know almost everything about them it sort of takes the fun out of everything." I say.**

**"Can you see my future?" He asks after a few seconds. I concentrated for a second and saw a few flickers of things.**

**"Mostly you being a wolf." I said. He sighed and seemed disappointed. We were far away now that I couldn't feel the Cullen's powers anymore. He was still tense.**

**"Was there something else you wanted to ask me Jacob?" I ask.**

**"Yeah but there's a few." He said.**

**"Well ask." I said.**

**"The first is why you only protect Bella." He asked. I stiffened at that.**

**"She's the only one that needs my assistance right now. Most of the Swan family has been good at avoiding the supernatural. Since I was turned one of the descendents of the Swan family would be turned, sadly."**

**"You don't want Bella to turn?" Jake asked.**

**"No. But I only have what I've experience to base it off. But after seeing her with Edward it's almost like they were made for each other. I guess spending eternity with your beloved wouldn't be that bad." I said and smirked.**

**"Any others?" I ask.**

**"What is it that they call you?" Jake asks I can tell he's looking at me but I keep my gaze at the road.**

**"Well they call the vampires the cold ones. But since there's only a couple of us around we're the forgotten ones. But the Hollywood version would be angels of destinies." I said. He was quiet for a second and kept looking me up and down.**

**"What?" I ask and glance at him.**

**"Where's your wings?" He asks.**

**"Wings?" I ask and chuckle.**

**"Well aren't angels suppose to have wings?" He asks. I was pulling off at the la push exit now.**

**"I don't know Jake. Jeremy got an unpleasant visit by a guardian angel before. He was blind for a couple minutes after seeing one in full form."**

**"What was the angel there for?" He asks.**

**"It told him to take me." I say and pull the silver necklace of angel wings from under my shirt and pull it out for Jake to see.**

**"It said to give me that. Haven't taken it off since I got it." I say. I tuck it back in. "Anything else?" I ask.**

**"No." He says. "For now at lease." I chuckle and he gives me directions to Sam and Emily's house. I park the car in front and take the keys out but don't get out. I look at the house and the surroundings.**

**They have a small wooden cottage in the middle of a clearing of trees and the beach was a short walk from here. It looked…homey. It didn't hide the fact though that a pack of wolves was in front of the house though. A tall man with dark hair and tan skin wearing light blue jean cut offs and no shoes or shirt standing at the center of them.**

**"He doesn't trust me." I say and look at Jake. He was looking at Sam intently.**

**"He promised he wouldn't hurt you." He said and looked at me I was staring at the sandy brown wolf standing two feet from Jake's door.**

**"Promises from other people rarely mean anything to me anymore Jake. You should know that now." I say. We get out of the car then and the pack stands up then.**

**"Hey Sam." Jake says and smiles at Sam. Sam didn't look pleased.**

**"What took you so long?" Sam said frowning and staring me down. I return the stare.**

**"That isn't his fault. Mine actual-"**

**"He wasn't talking to you bloodsucker." The voice came from behind me. I turned and saw a dark hair girl with a yellow shirt and light blue shorts with flip flops and a white zip up hoodie.**

**"Leah-" Sam sighed.**

**"Don't Leah me Sam. Why you invited a leech onto the reservation in the first place is crazy. Letting her close to Emily is just homicidal." Leah said in a cold voice.**

**"Leah nock it off. It isn't his fault that you feel threatened by another woman who could actually take you." Jake said. Leah stopped walking towards me and looked at Jake with a animal look.**

**"Dammit Jake." Sam said. Leah trembled and phased so fast you couldn't even see anything. She was a small gray wolf but still abnormally big. She growled at me from where she was and started to circle me.**

**"Leah cut it out." Jake said. He was standing next to me now. She was starting to get closer to me now.**

**"Jake back off." Sam said. Jake did but it looked involuntary.**

**"Sam let me go dammit." Jake said. Sam wasn't holding Jake back but it looked like Sam was using his alpha command on him. I looked at Sam.**

**"She attacks me I will defend myself." I said to Sam.**

**"If you are who you say you are you should have no problem with it." Sam said and smiled at me.**

**"Fine." I said and turned to Leah. She was about three feet from me now. She was taller than me now in her wolf form. She charged. She leaped in the air and swiped at me I dodged and was behind her in a second. The other wolves were all riled up now staring and howling at us. Leah's back was still to me. I pulled her by her tail and threw her into the tree that was ten feet away that shook. She landed with a thump and it sounded like she phased back. I readjusted my dress and looked at Sam.**

**"That was a rather good exercise nice try Uley." I said and smiled**

**"Jacob did you tell her my last name?" Sam asked**

**"No I didn't." Jake said he was still standing there but he kept fidgeting trying to break the hold of the alpha.**

**"Jake stop fidgeting it'll only get worse." I said without breaking my gaze with Sam.**

**"How could you possibly know that?" Sam sneered at me. I smiled.**

**"Jake told you everything he knew about me you already know."**

**"What are you?" Sam asked as he slowly circled me I didn't move. "Your sent is different as. Even from the Cullen blood-"**

**"Watch it Uley. You're talking about Bella's love and that's insulting her which unfortunately for you is insulting me."**

**"Is that so?" He asked and smirked at me as he completed his circle around me.**

**"You're trying my patience. Now what is it that you needed my assistance for?" I ask. His eyes went soft all the sarcasm and teasing were out of them.**

**"The stories say that there are more than the cold ones. The forgotten ones I think they're called."**

**"Yes. I am one sadly." I say.**

**"They say that sometimes you can heal." He says. A sound came from the house then. It sounded like glass shattering. Sam cursed under his breath and ran into the house.**

**"Get her in here Jake." Sam yelled from the inside of the house. Jake stumbled out of the hold he was under. I was by his side and grabbing onto his sleeve.**

**"The dizziness will go away in a minute. Come on." I say and didn't let go of his sleeve. We walk into the house and Jake leads me to the backroom. There was a small black wrought iron twin bed with crochet blankets one with a black wolf on it. Sam was kneeling at one side of the bed next to Emily brushing her hair from her face. She was sweaty and I could practically feel the heat coming off of her. Jake was sweeping up the broken glass. I stood in the doorway not sure if I should walk in.**

**"What's wrong with her?" I say softly.**

**"We don't know. We can't take her to the doctors listen to her heartbeat." Sam said. I listened, her heartbeat was a bit faster than a normal humans but not as fast as the wolf's.**

**"I have to get closer Sam to see what's wrong with her. May I?" I ask. He looks up at me and nods. I walk over to her slowly not to startle her and knelt next to her on the other side of the bed. Her eyes were half closed she had a scar running down half of her face. That would explain it. I brushed her hair from the other side of her face and saw some red flesh on it. It looked like someone tried to give it stitches but it just opened it again.**

**"How long has she had this scar?" I ask and lean back.**

**"About two years." He says.**

**"Did you phase in front of her?" I asked.**

**"Yes." He whispered. He was holding her hand and staring at her face. I sighed.**

**"Jake." I say and pull my keys from my jean pocket.**

**"What?" He says as he comes back from throwing the glass away. I toss him my keys and he catches them.**

**"You're going to have to drive me to the house after this." I say. I look at Sam.**

**"Sam. Is she conscious?" I ask.**

**"I don't know. Emily sweetie wake up hun." She wouldn't open her eyes he shook her harder.**

**"Emily! Wake Up!" He was talking louder now. I put my hand on Sam's where he was shaking her. He tensed under my hand and looked up.**

**"Don't shake her." I pull the hair tie from my wrist and pull my hair back into a high ponytail.**

**"Jake get me two glasses of the ocean water and some drinking alcohol and something sharp."**

**"What for?" Jake asked. Her heart beat was starting to slow down.**

**"Jake do it now!" I snap at him. "Sam pull the covers off of her and hold her head up." Jake walked out and was looking through cabinets. Sam was on high alert now. He had Emily's head resting on his arm he was still staring down at her.**

**"Sam. Look at me." He looked up at me and his eyes were big.**

**"Is she pregnant?" I ask. He looks down and nods. I sigh and continue to speak softly to him.**

**"It's okay. She's just going to have to drink more."**

**"More what?" He asks still not breaking his gaze from her.**

**"You need to remember who I am and what I do when you hear this." I say.**

**"Tell me." He says. He was calm but I wasn't sure if he will remain after I tell him.**

**"She has to drink my blood." I say.**


	8. Autho's Note: Please Read

**Author's Note**

**So I know I haven't posted anything for over literally years now and for that I'm really sorry. Honestly I wasn't really inspired as much as before and I didn't really want to post any chapters that I didn't feel that were my best. I will be trying to do my best to post more things now. But give me a little time if you can I think I'm a bit rusty. I edited a little bit of the previous chapters but nothing major. I'm going to do my best to update on a regular basis. I also changed my pen name as well so sorry if it caused you any problems trying to find this. Anywhoo if you've read up to this point thanks a bunch and be sure to leave comments and questions. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer for past and future chapters: I don't own any characters except for Katrina, and so far Jeremy I'll be sure to update if needed, the rest is owned by the lovely Stephenie Meyer.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**"No." Sam says without looking away from Emily.**

**"Sam."**

**"I said no." he says and scowls at me.**

**"Do you want her to die? How about your baby?" I ask. He looks back down at Emily.**

**"She won't turn?" he asks softly.**

**"No." I sigh. "I'd have to bite her." Jake comes in the room then trying not to spill the water.**

**"Thanks Jake." I take the water from him and he leaves to go and get the knife and alcohol.**

**"Lift her head please." I say. Sam lifts Emily's head up. She was getting warmer and warmer by the minute. She was still conscious but barely.**

**"Emily I need you to drink this it's disgusting but you have to do it." I say. She lifts her head and swallows it. A little at a time but she got it down.**

**"Why does she need to drink this?" Sam asks.**

**"So my blood won't poison her." I say he goes stiff.**

**"My blood is over 900 years old now. If a human were to have some he or she would die, same with my venom. Anyone who I'd try to turn would just die." Jacob comes in now and gives me a stake knife and a bottle of whiskey.**

**"This isn't going to do it." I pull the dagger out of my purse. I put it to my wrist and pull the knife quickly from one end of the wrist to the other. I put my wrist over her mouth and sure enough she took to it.**

**I could feel my wrist bleeding out. Her teeth were in my skin. I started feeling the lightness coming. I tried to pull away but she wouldn't let go. I started to get thirsty.**

**Without thinking I jerked her off and through myself into the wall behind me. I fell to the ground. My head hurt a little.**

**"Katrina are you okay?" Jake says kneeling next to me. **

**"Yeah." I say and try to catch my breath. I look up at him into his deep brown eyes.**

**"Can I have some of that whiskey now?" I ask he smirks and hands me the bottle. I down half of it and stand.**

**_So what'd you think? I'm thinking of doing a chapter in Bella's POV. Don't forget to leave comments. :-)_**


End file.
